


“Of course my love. Anything for you.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Mini Imagine: Reader x Chibs at the beach





	“Of course my love. Anything for you.”

“Come in the water with me! No ones even here.” 

Chibs smiled but shook his head. 

“Not today my love. You have fun though yeah?” 

You pouted and dropped your shoulders. 

“I want you to come in with me.” 

Chibs looked at you trying to keep his resolve but looked away with a laugh as you stuck your lip out even further. 

“You know I can’t resist that look.” 

“I know. So come in.” 

You grasped his hand in yours and started to stand up, bringing him along with you.

“You don’t take no for an answer do you girl?” 

You shook your head with a goofy smile. 

“Nope. Not at all.” 

You grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up, his arms moving up to help you. You tossed it down on the towel after you had it off and grabbed his hand once again, walking towards the water and dragging him behind you.

You both walked out into the water, not stopping until you were waist deep. Chibs, however, kept walking and began to pull you with him. 

“Oh no, you wanted me to get in so we’re going in.” 

You smiled and walked out farther with him, hand in hand. He stopped when the water was to around your chest and urged towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist, your arms winding around his neck.

His hands slipped down to the back of your thighs and he lifted you up, your legs enclosing around his waist as you rested your head on his shoulder. He walked out a little further and then stopped, his hand sliding into your hair and pulling your head back to see your face. 

“Thank you for coming in.” 

You smiled lovingly as you looked at him and he smiled back, no words needed for you to feel the love. 

“Of course my love. Anything for you.”


End file.
